


Where Does the Spirit of Music Live? (Part 1)

by Ex0dus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex0dus/pseuds/Ex0dus
Summary: Chanyeol is a famous composer being haunted by a spirit, but “haunted” has such a negative context. Jongdae is a music school dropout who wants a regular drama-like falling in love with your idol type story. When Chanyeol starts to mix up the stories, one of music, and one of love, his whole life seems to crash around him.





	Where Does the Spirit of Music Live? (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just part 1 of what will eventually be a quite long story. I unfortunately had a lot of personal issues come up when originally writing this so I’m sorry to the prompter for not finishing >.< hopefully this is enough to at least satiate you for now! I love the mods for this fest! And I hope everyone enjoys!

Those who believe in spirits, ghosts, or other forms of the undead would definitely say Chanyeol was being haunted. Haunted is such a negative word though, and Chanyeol felt more blessed than haunted. He had been allowed a spirit. “Haunted” makes it seem as though the spirit was forcing itself on Chanyeol. In fact, Chanyeol was constantly seeking the company of the spirit. He was even worried he annoyed the poor dead soul. 

In the beginning, Chanyeol contacted several ghost hunters to try and rid himself of the spirit, but they found nothing. For every person who said it did not exist, Chanyeol hired two more people to prove them wrong. Money was no object. Even before his parents died Chanyeol had been wealthy. The insurance money and the money gained from the lawsuit after their deaths simply compounded his wealth. Quickly though, Chanyeol stopped hiring ghost hunters and Ghostbusters-wannabes because he realized just how helpful and intelligent this spirit was, and how useful it was for Chanyeol’s work. 

Chanyeol worked as a composer for all kinds of music, but recently his focus had been movie scores. He wrote the background music for all of Hollywood’s biggest hits. His current project was a romance film done by renowned director Kyungsoo Do. Normally, Chanyeol would never do a romance film. He did not understand the music of romance; it was something he had never experienced. Kyungsoo asked for him specifically though and claimed he would not do the movie unless Chanyeol was his music director. Chanyeol was flattered and confused. He had worked with Kyungsoo before and apparently it had left quite the impression on the director.

“I’ll get it!” Chanyeol yelled to no one as he went to answer the door. The deep bell tones echoed through Chanyeol’s large foyer a second time as Chanyeol continued to dash toward the large front door. He quickly undid the locks and opened the door to greet his guest.

“It’s good to see you’re doing well, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo greeted, letting himself into the house. Chanyeol closed the door behind Kyungsoo, relocking it. 

“Hello! What brings you by? Got more scenes for me to look at?” Chanyeol asked, already leading Kyungsoo back into his piano room. The piano room is where all of Chanyeol’s work took place. It had a desk, a TV to play the films on, a white board, some recording equipment, and several instruments. In the center of the room, there was a large grand piano where the spirit lived. 

“I do have some scenes for you to look at actually, but I came here for another reason as well.” Kyungsoo admitted, handing over the tapes to Chanyeol. Chanyeol quickly began filing them in the stacks on his desk. To Kyungsoo the room looked extremely chaotic. There were piles of stuff that lined the room and the only blank spaces were directly in front of the TV and a large, 3 or 4-foot ring around the piano. There was chaos everywhere but it was not allowed anywhere near the piano apparently. Kyungsoo was amazed Chanyeol could get anything done in this mess, but who was he to judge genius? 

“Hm? What might that be?” Chanyeol asked, wading back to Kyungsoo through the sea of stuff. 

“Well I know you don’t like to go out much but I really want to thank you for all the work you’ve been putting into this project! I mean you’re helping me with a romance for god’s sake and I know how much you hate that.” Kyungsoo paused, “I just… It would mean a lot to me if you came to the party on Friday with the cast and crew. The whole cast is going to be there and also the whole crew! It would be a shame if you were the only one missing.” Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol hopefully. Chanyeol blinked down at the shorter male.

“No thanks.” He replied shortly. Kyungsoo huffed.

“I knew you’d be like this. Look, I’m worried about you! You never get out of this giant house, and no one even lives here but you! You don’t even have butlers, or cooks, or anything. I know you say you don’t mind but I do, and I say you come to the get-together on Friday or else I will host the party here.” Kyungsoo said. He crossed his arms and gave Chanyeol a smug look, knowing he was victorious. Chanyeol looked around the room desperately trying to think of a way out.

“You wouldn’t bring all those people here. You wouldn’t do that to me.” He pleaded. Chanyeol hated people in his house more than he hated being with people outside of his house and Kyungsoo knew that.

“Try me.”

Chanyeol sighed, realizing he was defeated. 

“Fine. What’s the time and place? Also when is the earliest I can leave?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a tight hug, which Chanyeol simply received blankly, his hands giving one awkward pat on Kyungsoo’s back.

“I promise you won’t hate it too much.”

 

Chanyeol was upset because Kyungsoo had lied; Chanyeol did hate the party. There were people everywhere, and not just random strange people. These were people who knew Chanyeol and wanted to talk to him. How dare Kyungsoo force Chanyeol to such an event! Feeling particularly murderous after a monotonous conversation with a camerawoman Chanyeol decided to treat himself to some drinks to try and calm himself down. 

“I’d like a double vodka soda please, any way you like.” Chanyeol asked of the bartender, seating himself onto the backless stool. 

“I’m not one to judge, but it’s pretty early in the party to order a double, don’t you think?” The bartender laughed, pouring Chanyeol’s drink. 

“It’s not early if I plan on leaving early.” Chanyeol said handing his card to the young bartender.

“Here’s your drink, and why would you be le- oh my god, are you Chanyeol Park?” The bartender had only just looked up to see Chanyeol’s face and had actually recognized the composer. 

“You’ve heard of me?” Chanyeol asked, confused because he had never been recognized before. 

“Actually, yeah! I’m Jongdae Kim! I did music while I was in college but… I had some creative difference with the program so now I’m here bartending.” He laughed, “It’s not a bad living to be honest, but I do miss music. I listen to yours all the time! You did the background music in all my favorite movies and I also listened to that solo project you did a long time ago. It was truly a heartbreaking piece, but still so warm. I was blown away.” Jongdae gushed. Chanyeol was flattered to say the least but also surprised that he had ever touched anyone’s life in this way.

“My solo project? I almost forgot about that piece. I made that after my parents’ death with the help of a friend of mine. Thank you for enjoying it.” Chanyeol said stiffly. He was not sure how to respond to this type of conversation. He rarely had conversations about himself and even more rarely about his personal ideas about music unless they were with Kyungsoo or another director. 

“So you’re doing the music for this project then? That’s fascinating! I heard this was a romance so I wouldn’t think you would ever pick up this project. How did you end up on this?” Jongdae had leaned himself against the counter to be more involved in the conversation that he was holding mostly on his own. Luckily for Jongdae there were no other customers asking to be served at the time. 

“Kyungsoo asked me to do it for him. I didn’t want to but he told me he’d never do another movie if I said no. I call bullshit on that one though, I think he just likes to mess with me.” Chanyeol said before taking a large sip of his whiskey. 

“You’re friends with Director Do? That’s amazing! He seems so distant usually… I guess he just knows who’s the best to get something done right! I do have a question though… I’m not sure you’ll be able to tell me but, what’s your process? Like when you’re writing, how does it come to you? When I write music it tends to be in little spontaneous bursts whenever I get inspired. I never worked well with all the deadlines and rules and whatnot.” Jongdae said. Chanyeol thought for a moment, and also thought about what Kyungsoo had said earlier about his concern that Chanyeol never spoke to anyone. Now he could prove him wrong. 

“How would you like to come over and see?” Chanyeol offered. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it might freak out Jongdae a little but he that place in his mind was tucked away and he never really cared about other people’s opinions anyway. Jongdae stood up straight in shock.

“Are you inviting me to your place?” Jongdae asked with a hint of mischievousness in his voice that Chanyeol did not catch. 

“Yes, that’s where I do my composing.”

“I would love to come see.”

This meant Chanyeol had to suffer until most of the way through the party to wait for Jongdae’s shift to be over. Luckily there were other waiters and bartenders that Chanyeol conversed with to pass the time. 

“Are you the creep taking Jongdae home after his shift?” A man in a white button down shirt asked, pouring Chanyeol another glass of whiskey. Chanyeol nodded his head once.

“Yep, that’s me. And you are?”

“Jongdae’s coworker.”

“Are you in charge of just the whiskey?”

The waiter rolled his eyes.

“I’m also in charge of making sure my friend makes a good choice. You don’t seem to fit that bill.” The waiter retorted.

“What’s your name?”

“Xiumin. And don’t ignore me like that. I said you don’t seem like a good choice for him.” The waiter huffed and crossed his arms.

“Well luckily I'm just showing him how I make music so I don’t have to be a good choice. Secondly, I didn’t know you were his boyfriend.” Chanyeol sipped his whiskey.

“I’m not his boyfriend. I’m his friend, and I don’t believe you. Jongdae’s had his heart broken enough and a one night stand isn’t going to help anything.”

“Well, not-boyfriend, that’s not really anything you can change, is it? And again, I’m not having sex with him, he’s a fan of mine and I'm showing him my music.” Chanyeol said quickly, annoyed that this waiter was still attacking him. Chanyeol took a breath.

“Now, you said your name was Xiumin? Is that a Chinese name?” Chanyeol attempted to start anew with the conversation. In response he got another huff and Xiumin walking away from him. 

“Oh don’t mind him, he’s a big giant stick in the mud.” A new, attractive waiter said, holding a plate of deviled eggs. Another waiter came up beside him.

“Oh yeah, he wouldn’t know a party if it hit him in the face.”

“And who might you two be?”

“Call me Kai, and this is Sehun, my boyfriend so paws off.” Kai laughed. Sehun hit him on the arm.

“You gotta stop introducing us like that. It’s weird…”

“Nice to meet you,” Chanyeol interrupted, “Are you friends of Jongdae too?” Chanyeol was surprising himself with the amount of social interaction he was being exposed to at the moment. He didn’t even hate it that much. 

“Well sure! He doesn’t have too many friends to be honest.” Sehun laughed. It was Kai’s turn to hit Sehun on the shoulder.

“Jongdae is really nice actually, he’s just new around here. It takes awhile to make friends, yknow?” 

Chanyeol got dizzy the longer the conversation went on between the three of them. If Sehun said something kind of mean, Kai would backtrack and fix it and then Kai would say something and Sehun would reword it. It was like listening to a live editing session of a written conversation. Chanyeol could have sworn hours passed before he saw Jongdae again. 

“Oh, you’re done.” Chanyeol sighed with relief as he saw Jongdae taking off his waiter’s apron. Jongdae gave Chanyeol a big toothy smile.

“Yep! I’m finally finished and ready to see what you do!” Jongdae was as excited as a small child heading to an amusement park. Chanyeol felt burdened by all the expectation.

“Well, I mean it’s just my work, it’s not anything amazing.” Chanyeol trailed off, leading the way so they could finally leave the party. Jongdae followed closely behind.

“Oh I’m sure you’ve got some surprises up your sleeve.”


End file.
